(a) Field of the Invention
For the various conventional hetero-shaft type stepless variable transmission devices, whose stepless variable operations are as following:
the pitches of the variable pitch V-type driving belt grooves of the original moving wheel and the passive wheel are regulated to change the radial distance for the operation of the strip transmission component on the original moving wheel or the passive wheel, and to further change the transmission ratio between the original moving wheel and the passive wheel; and
as for the regulation of the pitches of the variable pitch V-type driving belt grooves of the original moving wheel and the passive wheel in the hetero-shaft type stepless variable transmission device, the required axial driving force is from one or more of the following:
1. by way of the mechanism producing variable centrifugal force with the change of the rotational speed of the input shaft, the variable axial driving force is produced for changing the pitch of the variable pitch V-type driving belt groove of the original moving wheel;
2. by way of the mechanism producing variable centrifugal force with the change of the rotational speed of the output shaft, the variable axial driving force is produced for changing the pitch of the variable pitch V-type driving belt groove of the passive wheel;
3. by way of the mechanism producing variable axial driving force with the change of the torsion of the input shaft, the axial driving force is produced for changing the pitch of the variable pitch V-type driving belt groove of the original moving wheel;
4. by way of the mechanism producing variable axial driving force with the change of the torsion of the output shaft, the axial driving force is produced for changing the pitch of the variable pitch V-type driving belt groove of the passive wheel;
5. the original moving wheel or the passive wheel is equipped with an axial preloading spring, through the original moving wheel or the passive wheel bearing the pulling force of the strip transmission component to produce the axial driving force, so as to change the pitches of the variable pitch V-type driving belt grooves of both or one of the original moving wheel and the passive wheel;
the above modes 1˜5 are stepless variable transmission functions of the passive operation; and
6. the linear driving force produced by the linear driving device driven by manpower, machine power, electromagnetic effects, oil pressure, or air pressure, or the rotary power produced by driving a electric motor; an oil pressure motor, or air pressure motor, is actively produced, and transferred by the mechanical transmission device to axial linear driving force, so as to change the pitches of the variable pitch V-type driving belt grooves of both or one of the original moving wheel and the passive wheel; this mode is to actively manipulate the stepless variable transmission function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The traditional stepless variable transmission device with hetero-shaft type input shaft and output shaft is in a variety of modes, including rubber belt type, metal belt type, or chain type stepless variable transmission device, or electronic continuous variable transmission (ECVT), or friction disk type or conventional hetero-shaft type stepless variable transmission device.